Oh No He isn't
by Techie.freq
Summary: What happens when Bella finds out that her husband isn't what he seems to be? What is the mystery of Edward Cullen? Or there's something more? O/S


**A/N: Re-posting this with some grammatical corrections.**

 **BPOV**

"It's been a long day," I yawned and snuggled closer to my darling husband, Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, but it was a fun day," he smiled.

"Hmmm…" I said and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what the time was when I opened my eyes. I tried to guess the time, as I was too lazy to check it in my phone, and arrived to the conclusion that not more than two-three hours could have been passed since we went to bed.

I sighed. This had been happening to me a lot lately. I couldn't sleep continuously during the night. May be, I was developing an insomnia.

Suddenly I realized that I was alone on the bed. May be Edward was in the bathroom. It's a good thing that he's awake, I smiled. I'd make him talk with me throughout the night, even if I knew that it might irritate him to no end. I giggled at my devilish thought.

But then… I waited, and waited, but he never came. What the fuck was he doing in the bathroom? I rose up from my bed and knocked on the bathroom door, only to know that it was open and nobody was inside.

Where was he? I went to the kitchen, the drawing room, but he was nowhere to be found. I began to get panicked.

 _"Edward?"_

 _"Edward?"_

I began calling his name desperately.

But then…

I went to the balcony and the scene I saw, scared the shit out of me. There was a huge wolf standing there, looking straight in my direction.

I felt like I could pass out. How the hell was this wolf able to come in our apartment? I screamed as hard as I could.

The wolf began walking towards me. I kept screaming as I didn't know what else I could even do? When I felt that it was too close to me, I ran.

I ran, as fast as I could. But pity… The wolf ran,too. And he was much speedier than me. Soon, he overtook me. I started running in the opposite direction, but he overtook me there,too.

I felt like my last day was arrived. This animal was going to eat me alive.

God, I am just twenty-one, I thought as I brushed my silent tears.

I had so many dreams.

I wanted to become a successful author.

I wanted to make so much money.

I wanted to see Edward becoming a successful lawyer.

I wanted to see my family being proud of me.

I wanted to make babies with Edward.

 _Nothing._

Nothing is going to happen now.

I'd die soon.

And no one would be affected, except for my family.

I had always dreamed that when I'd die, people around the whole world would cry for me, and they would light the candles every year in memory of me.

But…

That wouldn't happen.

Even my family would forget me after some years. They would move on with their lives.

Edward,too.

He'd probably marry again.

I cried harder, as I imagined him having a happily married life with some beautiful, faceless woman.

But where was he?

I wanted to see him one more time, before I die.

Wait…

Could it be that this wolf had eaten him?

 _Oh My God._

I cried harder.

My Edward was dead.

Now, I was going to die as a widow.

Why does the life have to be so cruel?

Suddenly I felt that the wolf was licking me. Do they always do this before killing people? I asked myself. I was shivering with unknown fears. Suddenly he went away from me. I opened my eyes, feeling confused. I was still too shocked to run away from there.

And then…

There was standing another shock for me.

The wolf took some rounds and… there was no wolf suddenly.

There was… _Edward_?

I couldn't believe my eyes.

What the fuck was that?

"You… You… What... You… How... " was all I could say.

"Bella, please…" he walked toward me slowly. "Please let me explain. I was going to tell you this, but…."

"You're a… _werewolf_?" I asked him, finally.

"Yeah…" he said, looking in my eyes.

"But… _how_?" I was still in a shock.

"I was going to tell you…"

"But your temperature is so normal… you look very normal… You don't have six-pack abs... You always wear your shirt… _How_?"

"Bella…" he chuckled, "You humans know nothing about us. You believe what you see in stupid movies and what you read from the stupid books."

"You're a werewolf?" I repeated again, as it was still not enough for me to believe it.

"C'mon…. Now let me take you to the bed," he said and I went two steps backward.

"No… Don't touch me," I said, defending myself.

"C'mon, sweetheart…" he chuckled, "It's still me. I'll explain you everything tomorrow. "

I reluctantly put my hand in his and went to the bed with him. He started snoring immediately, but my sleep never came.

* * *

After a few days, finally I accepted the fact that Edward was a werewolf. He said he was a little bit different from others, as he only transformed his form when there is a full moon night or when there's a dog or wolf around of his community. Yeah there was one more situation. He also transforms when he's too _angry_.

I couldn't believe my destiny.

I never had been a fan of werewolves.

 _Vampires_ were the ones who did a thing to me.

But...

Here I was... stuck with a werewolf!

But still I didn't leave, because I loved him.

* * *

"Edward, enough is enough," I screamed as we entered our house.

"But that wasn't in my hands, Bella.." he said in a desperate voice.

"You transformed in a park? Are you kidding me? So what if a dog from your community was around? You know what? Mrs Whitlock said that my dog was too big. I shouldn't bring him a park."

He started laughing.

"You're finding this funny? Everyone was staring me. They were all thinking who was this idiot who brought a dog like a huge wolf with her?"

He laughed harder.

"I'm tired. I'm leaving you..."

"No please..." he took my hand in his.

"No..." I shouted, "I hate werewolves. I always wanted to be with a vampire, if not a human. You werewolves suck."

"What did you just say?" he greeted his teeth.

"You werewolves suck." I repeated.

"Good bye, Bella. You're dying..." he said and turned himself into a wolf. Before I could say something, he attacked me.

"No..." I screamed.

"No..."

" _Bella_?"

" _Bella_?"

I felt like someone was tapping on my cheek.

I opened my eyes and that was Edward. I jerked myself from him and screamed harder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You just stay away from me... " I shouted.

"May be you had a bad dream, baby." he said as he moved closer to me.

 _Dream_?

I looked at my body and there was no scratch.

He never attacked me.

He wasn't a wolf!

So... that was a dream!

"So, you aren't a werewolf?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I were the world's weirdest creature.

"I'm... _what_?" he greeted his teeth."What the fuck are you talking about?"

I started laughing, "So that was a dream."

He shook his head and went again on the bed. "You know what?" he said, "You should stop reading those stupid books. _Idiot_!" he said and closed his eyes.

I laughed out loud. I went to the bed and snuggled closer to him.

I loved my human husband.

 **A/N: Don't kill me! Lol**


End file.
